pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Lahore Grammar School
Lahore Grammar School, or LGS is a group of private based preparatory institutions based in the city of Lahore, Punjab, Pakistan. The school is highly selective, requiring multiple mental tests to be granted admission. The system was established in 1979 at its 55 Main Gulberg campus. As of 2019, LGS has several branches in Lahore. There are 2 branches in the Johar Town area, there are about 3 branches in the Gulberg area, there is 1 branch in DHA and 1 purpose build campus in Paragon City. These branches are spread out all across the city and offer pricate education from the primary level upto A Levels. The institution provides education to boys and girls until A Levels. It has campuses throughout Pakistan including Faisalabad, Gujranwala, Gujrat, Islamabad, Karachi, Lahore, Multan, Rahim Yar Khan, Peshawar, Quetta, Sialkot, Sheikhupura, Wah Cantt, and Dera Ghazi Khan House system Students from each grade are sorted in 5 or more houses which are named after the fast flying birds. All houses participate in the activities and competitions of the school. * Eagle House * Falcon House * Peregrine House * Swift House * Kestrel House Co-curricular The Grammar School's co-curricular activities are popular among the youth of Lahore. They range from educational events to completely enjoyment programmes. Most of the branches have an environment society, which campaigns against the degreening of Lahore, and the concomitant decline in Lahore's air quality. Many branches have a community service program, proving students with opportunities to volunteer at organisations. Some of these include the Pakistan Society for the Rehabilitation of the Disabled, the Rising Sun Institute, Fatima Memorial Hospital, the Human Rights Commission of Pakistan (HRCP), and Shaukat Khanum Memorial Hospital.Different clubs are arranged for the academic body, including debating and MUN societies, with teenagers participating in tournaments both locally and internationally. [[Bonfire]s are an annual tradition for junior branches. Each branch has its own event. The event is an opportunity for pupils to take a brief break from schoolwork. It is also a chance for them and their parents to interact with teachers and school staff in an informal and social setting. Students and teachers often use this as an opportunity to discuss things that might be causing problems at school because everyone is in a good mood and willing to be more cooperative. Concerts by famous musical bands are held annually. The bands may be local or even the school's own bands. All major branches put on an annual play, in Punjabi, Urdu or English. Plays like Andhera Ujala were screened on television channels whereas Khatra-e-Jaan which had a number of LGS participants also received favourable reviews across Lahore. The school's network has gone on educational trips to Lahore, all over Pakistan and to abroad countries including India, China, the United States, Uzbekistan, Greece, Spain, and Egypt. 10th International Children's Festival for Performing Arts 2009 Notable alumni See also * Lawrence College, Murree References Category:Education in Faisalabad Category:Schools in Faisalabad Category:Schools in Lahore Category:High schools in Pakistan Category:Private schools in Pakistan Category:Educational institutions established in 1979 Category:1979 establishments in Pakistan